


'Beloved'

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Stargate: Parallel Universe Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Beloved'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stargate: Parallel Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289788) by [Sela21k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k). 



_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

Only the sound her quiet steady breathing broke the stillness of the night. She lay in the circle of his arms, her arm stretched across his chest, her hand lying where she could feel his beating heart. She had told him it helped her sleep because she could feel the rhythm of his life beating strong against her fingertips. “My heart beats with yours” she had whispered in the night “You are my life.” To him those words were as precious and as profound as the vows they had spoken earlier that day.

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

Jack gently ran his finger over the engraved gold band he had placed on Dana’s hand earlier that day. He had wanted to give her diamonds but she asked instead for a simple, elegant band that would match one for him. A two ring ceremony… It was the first thing about this marriage business which had given him pause. He had not worn a band before forestalling the constant removing of it when going out on covert missions. Sarah had understood and accepted that. Even with the high secrecy surrounding what he did now, he doubted it would even matter to anyone except the two of them. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he had just hadn’t thought about it before it came up in the conversation.

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

Although this was his second marriage it was his first wedding. Jack could have happily gone again to a simple 15 minute ceremony in a rectory’s study as he had before but having not been married before Dana had her heart set on a wedding. They had agreed upon a small-ish ceremony of their closest friends with him in his dress blues and her in ivory silk which had in the warm glow of the candlelight of the small chapel. She had been unbelievable beautiful standing there next to him solemnly reciting the formal vows.

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

When she proposed that instead of the traditional vows they would write their personal vows Jack balked at that. He wasn’t big on public speaking and speaking out loud about his feelings for her in public, well…weren’t the regular vows enough? He reminded Dana that he had agreed to what he called a semi-religious ceremony complete with a minister. It had been a while since he had been in a church at all so Dana was well aware of how big of a concession that was for him to make. It helped that the minister was an Air Force chaplain whom Jack knew and respected as both a soldier and a man. She reluctantly agreed and they searched together on the internet for a version of formal vows which spoke to both their hearts.

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

He remembered the shock on her face when he had told her he didn’t believe in God. She had stared at him as if she had no idea who or what he was until he explained haltingly that he believed there was a God but to believe in Him. To have faith that God was watching out for him, that God had his back – he didn’t believe that any more. He couldn’t reconcile it with all that he had seen and done in his life and he didn’t want to try. It was also the only time he had talked about Charlie. He didn’t blame God for what happened. He didn’t think it was God’s fault that Charlie had shot himself with Jack’s own personal gun. He didn’t believe God had it in for him. He just didn’t believe God cared about him one way or the other. He and God had an understanding he had told her; he wouldn’t bother God if God wouldn’t bother him. It had initially been a source of tension between them but as he didn’t ridicule her faith and she didn’t ridicule his lack of one, they were able to work it out. He knew she prayed for him and at times he felt a twinge of guilt that he couldn’t return the favor. He hadn’t told her, but the last time he had even thought about praying was when she had been captured by the Goa’uld at the beginning of their relationship.

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

She stirred in his arms and snuggled in a little closer to his side. He was glad she had suggested they spend their wedding night at home, in his bed. Correction – their bed. She was sentimental and wanting the comfortable, familiar surroundings of home after a long day of celebration. He had teased her once, suggesting that he had planned for a honeymoon off-world. The look she gave him let him know if that was his plan. he’d be honeymooning by himself. In the end, he decided to take her to one of the Seychelles Islands where he could make love to her on the warm sands of a private beach. He had called in a few favors and a private jet would be waiting for them at Andrews’s Air Force Base, a few hours from now.

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine…_

Jack whispered the words of their vows softly in the darkness. Dana stirred again, this time her eyes opening sleepily. She smiled up at him softly.

“Jack.” she whispered lovingly. “You are my beloved…”

“Dana,” he replied softly. “I am yours.” He kissed her gently and lovingly in the dark. “And you are mine…”


End file.
